Rostrum Rampage/Transcript
Script: (Toothy, Coney, Fly Swat, and Paper Airplane are standing on the top of a cliff) Toothy: Ready alliance? Coney: Hoorah! Paper Airplane: Uhh, Toothy, i'm not too sure... I mean, I don't want to be a wet blanket, but I don't think this is as cool as an idea as I thought it would be. Toothy: NONSENSE! How could this be a bad idea? Fly Swat: I'm on PA's side here. This isn't looking good. Coney: C'mon, Fly Swat! This will be a pinch. Fly Swat: CINCH. This will be a cinch, you mean. Coney: Bye-Bye! * pushes Paper Airplane and Toothy off the cliff * Paper Airplane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!!! (Rope that was coiled around Paper Airplane is tangled on Fly Swat's foot) Fly Swat: Nice weather we're having... Uhh, catch the game last- AAAAAAGGGHHH!!!! *falls off cliff* Paper Airplane: Ha Ha! Awesome! Fly Swat: I'M NOT READY TO DIE!!! *Paper Airplane and Fly Swat hit a rock, then are suspended by the rope a few inches above the ground* Toothy: AAAAAAAAAAAH Kite: WOAH! Are you guys okay? Toothy: (weakly) Shmargin... Fargin... Uugh... Kite: I could get you guys down from there! Fly Swat: Thanks, Kite... You're always here to help. Kite: Happy to! Fly Swat: I dunno, I feel like I need to repay you somehow! I could have been stuck here for ages! Kite: Please, It's fine! Paper Airplane: Apart from a headache & a few bruises, I think that was a pretty successful cliffdive. Toothy: Smargin! Toaster: BLEEP! *Toaster shoots laser out of his mouth* Paper Airplane: Woah... Coney: *whistling* Huh? *gets hit by Toaster's laser along with two pieces of toast* Hey guys! Mm, toast! Kite: You should probably be more careful. This is the 3rd time this week I've had to get you out of a mess! Fly Swat: And we'll most certainly take note of that, RIGHT TOOTHY?! Toothy: Wh-What? Oh yeah. Sure. Hey are you gonna eat that toast? Fly Swat: Sorry about that Kite. Kite: No problem. See ya later guys! Toothy: (Muffled) Oh, this is, like, really good toast! Pumpkin: Finally, my perfect chance! *walks toward the alliance* BOO!!!!!! *The Alliance laughs at Pumpkin* Pumpkin: Hey, what's so funny? Toothy: You! Pumpkin: What? Me? I'm not funny! *with fiery background* I'm death and despair! I'm all that's terrifying and evil! *The Alliance continues laughing* Pumpkin: UGH, SCREW YOU GUYS! *Pumpkin bumps into Lighter* *Lighter falls into some mud* Pumpkin: Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going! *Lighter wipes the mud off his face* Lighter: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! Pumpkin: Lighter? It was nothin' man I was just joking. *Lighter picks Pumpkin up by his stem* Pumpkin: What are you doing?! I'll hurt you! Lighter: Oh really? Pumpkin: Uh, yeah. Just try and kill me- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Lighter throws Pumpkin at a tree, killing him* Boxing Glove: Oh my gosh! Tissue: I'm not even gonna ask. Boombox: *walks up to red button on ground* Oh! Huh. How strange. *steps on button* *Section of ground opens to reveal a pie. Pie splats on BB's face* Marble: (Looking up from behind bush) Heh. Got you! Soccer Ball: (Next to Marble) Nice one! Boombox: (Good-naturedly) I should have known. Good one guys. Marble: That one of our best yet! Soccer Ball: Let's get Melony! Boombox: Oh! That should be funny! I hear she's on the cliff edge. Soccer Ball: Thanks Boom Box! *Exits frame along with Marble* *Boombox licks the splattered pie filling on his face, then smiles* Melony is sitting on the cliff edge with a rock hanging over her suspended by a rope which is tied to a bush Soccer Ball: *Looks up from bush* NOW! Marble: *Cuts rope with knife* *Rock falls and falls in fromt of Melony* Melony: What's wrong with you guys?!? Are you sadistic? Marble: Yeah, maybe that one went a little bit too far. Soccer Ball: Yeah, Melony were sorr- OH MY GOSH THE ROCK! (Melony, Soccer Ball and Marble looks at the rock falling, it hits the ground and starts rolling. It rolls after Television.) Television: Woah! WOOAAH! (Television runs off with the rock following him. He gets a idea and punches a rock, along with the other one coming at him.) (The rock stopped rolling) (Television makes a victory music with a proud smile) (The rock rolls on the side and past the other rock. Television makes a quack sound) Television: *running* AAAAHH! (Tiki jumps between Television and the rock) Tiki: No need to fear, screaming boy, for the power of nature will save us! (Tiki gets crushed by the rock) Television: *sarcastically* Oh yeah, thanks a lot- *dodges the rock* WOAH! Masky: What in the world was that? Television: I've got no idea! Masky: We should warn the others! (Scene: Globe and Candy are shown sitting somewhere else.) Candy: Globe, what do you think about this shade of pink? Globe: It's good. Candy: Really? You think it's good? Globe: *sighs* It's good. Candy: Globe? Globe: It's good. Candy: GLOBE! Globe: Wha! Oh, I'm sorry Candy. It's just we've been doing the same thing for a few hours now. I guess I'm a little bit tired. Candy: Whatever, Globe. Maybe you should try to consider others' feeling for once! *throws the catalog at Globe's face and walks away* (Scene: Casey and Popcorn are talking on a swing) Casey: That was not my fault Snowglobe find me annoying. Technically, it's his fault. Popcorn: Come on Casey, are you still talking about this? Casey: He've got no sense in humor! He can't even take a joke! Masky: (Off-screen) Guys! Look out! Casey: What was that? Popcorn: Casey, jump! Casey: Aaaaah! *Jumps out and the rock crushes the swing* Casey: Ah. Thanks guys. Television: No problem. Wait a minute, where did the rock go? Popcorn: There it is! Going to the forest! (Scene: Picture is sitting on the grass, smiling, until a soccer ball flies past him) Soccer Ball: GOAL! And the crowd goes wild! Ah! Go Soccer Ball! I love you Soccer Ball! I love you too. Marble: Y-Yeah, sure. (Picture tries to talk to Soccer Ball and Marble, but they don't understand) Soccer Ball: What? Marble: Nice flowers, Picture! (Picture facepalms) Soccer Ball: *steps on the flower* Come on, dude, let's goooooooooo! *sliding down* Marble: Oh my! Back in a sec, Picture! (Dusty and Top Hat are then showed) Top Hat: Now Dusty, this is how you retain perfect posture while walking. *Is punched by Soccer Ball, on the board* Dusty: Oh, okay! I gotcha! (Dusty jumps to a tree, causing him to die and turn into dust) Marble: Sorry about that, Top Hat! (Scene: Television, Casey, Popcorn and Masky are seen in the forest) (Popcorn, Television and Masky walks in different directions. Casey back off, then runs off to Masky's direction after hearing a raven's call and hides behind a tree) Casey: Did anyone see the rock? Television: No, but what's that? (Casey looks at Gamey and the screen is black for a few seconds.) (Scene: Clock finally finished the recovery center and Snowglobe is looking at him. Pumpkin and Dusty come out and Snowglobe smile. Clock removes his mask) Clock: Finally! The Doorway of Life is complete! Snowglobe: Lookin' awesome, dude! (Casey runs in) Casey: Clock! Help, now! Clock: Huh? What are you talking about? Casey: Clock! In the forest, big rock! Clock: I have absolutely no idea what you say. Casey: There's a rock, in the forest. Soccer Ball: Aaaaaah- Woah. What is that thing? Crayon: Ew, gross! It's so, like, filthy! Clock: Wow! What is that thing?! Crayon: That's what you're supposed to tell us, Mr. Smartypants! Marble: Is it alive? Casey: *pokes Gamey* Pooke.. Po- Snowglobe: Stop that! Clock: Hey, Picture! Unscrew it's back. *looks at Picture unscrewing Gamey's back* Hmm. Batteries...and they're both dead. Dusty: What could we do for it, doc? Clock: The batteries are easily replaceable. In-fact, I carry around spares at all times! (Picture puts new batteries in Gamey) Toothy: Well, that was dumb- (There is a big explosion. Gamey is standing up, glitching.) Gamey: (low-pitched/distorted) Hi guys! (normal) M-my name i-is G-Gamey! (he stops glitching, then coughs) Sorry about that, let me try again. My name is Gamey! Globe: Where did you come from? (Gamey starts glitching again) Gamey: That was easy- (Gamey falls on the floor and gets up) Gamey: It says it right here in my- (he presses his button, and does it again two times a few split-seconds later) Huh? That's weird. My memory bags are clear. W-Whatever. I'm here to host a reality show! Kite: A-a reality show? Gamey: Yes. A competition show where objects like you can get a chance to win one million bucks! Toothy: One million dollars?! Gimme gimme gimme gimme! Gamey: Whoa, calm down, uh, Toothy is it? Wait a minute, Toothy? That name sound oddly familiar. So you guys must be Picture, Melony, Coney, Fly Swat? Oh, you won't believe this, you're the objects I'm looking for! Toothy: *gasps* So I win the million dollars. Gamey: Not necessarily! If you remember, I did say competition show ''. That mean you guys have to ''earn '' the money. Snowglobe: Earn the money? How? Gamey: Well, firstly we'll choose a couple team captains, then, we split you in teams. Every episodes, you'll all compete in a challenge, being athleticial or mental, it really depends. Toothy: Sweet. I elect myself as team captain. Top Hat: I also volunteer as team captain! (Everyone is arguing for who to be team captain) Gamey: SHUT UP! Because you guys fairly decide on a team captain, we'll chose team captains with a challenge! I present to you a row of tall podiums suspended over water! Everyone has their own podium. I'll just stay over here, and (pulls out a dodge ball) shoot dodge balls at you all! (he hicks said dodge ball, then presses his red button, causing a platform to appear under him) Anyways, climb on your podiums! Top Hat: Uhm, Mister Gamey sir? Gamey: Uh, wha? Top Hat: May I inquire how such an armless figures such as myself would climb to the top of that podium? Gamey: Wha? Top Hat: Come on, you nitwit. We don't have arms! Gamey: Oh! Oh, yeah! Okay, so people who don't have arms, you can be launched onto yout podium using my brand new Contestant Cannon! I knew it'd came in handy. Top Hat: Pardon me, sir. Are you implying that I;m going to be shot out of a cannon to the bloody atmosphere?! Gamey: Most definitely! Here we go! *presses button and armless contestants are sent to their podiums* Top Hat: AAAAAAAH! *Hits the podium* It worked! Gamey: Okay! Let me try a test shot! *presses button and a dodgeball is thrown at Globe but he dodge it* Globe: Wha! Gamey: Perfect! Okay guys, the last two contestants left on the platforms get to be the team captains. There are no rules! Violence is permitted! Three, two, one... go! (Intro plays) Kite: Ah! Toaster! I'm gotta help him! I'll save you Toaste- *gets hit by a dodgeball and falls off platform* AAAAAHH!! *coughs coughs* *sighs* Sorry everyone! Marble: Hey Soccer Ball! Soccer Ball: What? Marble: I'm coming over! Soccer Ball: Neato! Marble: *jumps on Soccer Ball's podium* Sweet. Globe: Woah... Candy: Hey Globe! I just want to say that I forgive you for what you did earlier. Globe: That's nice Candy, but can we please discuss this later? Candy: Oh my gosh, Globe! You're so selfish! You're still acting like a J- *gets hit by a dodgeball and is holding on a podium, falling* Kite: Welcome! Candy: Argh, I hate the water, it washes off my stripes! Globe: Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Candy is going to kill me! Marble: Hey Globe! Wanna Hangout with us? It's Nice and safe over here! Globe: That's better than Candy.. *jumps on Marble's and Soccer Ball's podium* Soccer Ball: Okay, we just need to do one little thing. *Globe is in front of Soccer Ball and Marble, getting hit by dodgeballs* Globe: Still better than Candy. Tissue: Hey, can I come over with you guys? Marble: Yeah, well, there is no more anymore rooms.. Tissue: Oh. Right. (A dodgeball hits Television, causing him to change of channel) Television: Who do ya think ya talking to, pal? *changes of channel* Oh No, Timmy! I'll save you! Woo! *changes back to himself* Oh nonono... *explodes* Boxing Glove: *hits a dodgeball that was coming to him* No, please! (The dodgeball hit Tiki, causing them to burn) Tiki: AAAAAHHHH- *jumps off the podium* -AAAAHHHHH! *falls in water* Aaah. Boxing Glove: Oh no! Fine, hit me! *gets hit but don't fall, instead Toaster falls off* Kite: Toaster! Noooooooooo- (Toaster malfunctions) Kite: Oh, what is my life... (Toaster explodes) Boxing Glove: Oh, come on! *falls off* (Lighter jumps on Picture's podium) Lighter: Oh, hello Picture! Considering these are your last moments of life, How about, we make the most of them, With a moment of silence if you would. (Picture kicks Lighter, causing him to shatter) Casey: Hold on a sec! Oh no! I sure hope I don't get hit! *dodges a ball* Oh! That was close! I sure hope that not another ball is coming to hit me! *dodges another ball* Wow, I can't believe it that I actually- *dodges anoher ball* Ha! (Crayon is seen texting on her phone until her phone get hit and falls into water) Crayon: NO! *breathes and screams, throwing every balls coming in her way* (A ball hit Picture, and another hit Pumpkin, causing him to falls on the podium and dying. Another one hit Tissue and Popcorn but Casey catch Popcorn's hand) Casey: Popcorn! I'll never let go! Popcorn: Casey! I knew you be there for me! (Casey thumbs up, causing Popcorn to fall, screaming) Casey: Oops... Well, at least I still didn't get hit- *gets hit and falls off* Marble: Hey Melony! We wanna say sorry for almost killing you with a giant rock earlier. Melony: Don't worry guys, it's fine. Maybe we could talk about this later? Soccer Ball: No, Melony. That's fine. We just really want to say sorry for what we did. Melony: Gah! Guys, I really appreaciate it, but right now, I'm kinda trying to consintrat- *Melony gets hit and is sent to a tree* (The ball goes in the desert, past a car, comes back, hits a helicopter, causing it to fall and the wing cutting Melony in pieces, her face falling in the water) (Melony is about to come out from the Doorway of Life until the plane crushed it with Melony) Crayon: *screaming* *sighs and falls off* *finds back her phone and is happy* Cherry #2: Get out of my side! Cherry #1: ''Your side ''this is clearly my side! '' Cherry #2: So as if- *gets hit by a dodgeball, screams and falls off into water* Cherry #1: We gotta get to land before you drown us! Cherry #2: Hey! Look! There's a land over there! Let's go! Cherry #1: Are you kidding?! It's so far away! We can't easily swim over there! Cherry #2: But I like my land better! Cherry #1: Well, too bad! (Cherry #2 hits Cherry #1 and Cherry #1 drowns Cherry #2) Popcorn: Hey, uhm, Gamey? Gamey: Yeah? Popcorn: What if the platforms actually made of? Gamey: Awesome state-of-the-art super duper tough stuff! Popcorn: Oh, yeah, of course. (Cherry #2 tries to hit Cherry #1 but hits a platform) Soccer Ball: Oh no no no no no no no no! (The platform with Soccer Ball and Globe on it hits Top Hat's platform and all three of them fall off) Top Hat: You Idiots! (Soccer Ball falls in water, Marble hits him and falls in water, then Globe falls on Soccer Ball) Dusty: Uh, oh! Top Hat warned me about posture! I've gotta be perfect, like Top Hat! *gets hit by a dodgeball and dies, turning into dust* Masky: Ah! My eyes! I can't see! *falls off* Aaaaaah!! Snowglobe: You guys are going down! Toothy: Oh, yeah? Fly Swat, shoot this at him! Fly Swat: Me? But why me? Toothy: Because I said so. Ready, aim, fire! (The dodgeball hit Snowglobe's podium but then hit Fly Swat) Toothy: Grr! CONEY, GO NOW! Coney: Yes, sir! *throws dodgeball at Snowglobe, but misses him* Snowglobe: Wow, Toothy! Nice alliance. Toothy: WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?! Coney: Shh. Give it a sec. (The dodgeball hit another podium and then hits Snowglobe, causing him to shatter) Toothy: Wow, Coney! You rule! Clock: Their unstoppable, Wait, I do know what to do. No rules, right? *maniac laugh* (A robot butterfly flies at the Alliance) Paper Airplane: Aw, guys! Look at how pretty it is! Coney: Aww! It's so beautiful! Toothy: WAIT, GUYS! (The robot butterfly explodes, causing Paper Airplane, Coney and Fly Swat to disappear and half of the podium destroyed) Toothy: Noooo! Alliance! Curse you Clock! Gamey: Only Clock, Boombox and Toothy remaining! Who will be the victor? Toothy: Finally! My chance to show how I'll made of! I'm the most athletic so obviously, I'm going to win- *gets hit by dodgeball* AAAAAAAHHHHH!! Boombox: Nice! I won! Clock: I knew I'd win. Toothy: NO! I was supposed to win! NOO! Gamey: Congratulations Boombox and Clock! You are now the leaders of Team Tune and Team Time respectively. You'll select your team members next episode. Kite: Oh, I can't wait! Gamey: See ya next time! (Credits) (Episode ends)